Raven: Dinosaurs Strike
"You are about to see a graphic scenario of a violent prehistoric battle. Viewer discretion is advised." Raven: Dinosaurs Strike is an 2004 TV Series about warriors researching about dinosaurs and watch them battling each other for dominance and territory across the 3 periods of the Mesozoic Era in a simulation, but the combined total of 16 episodes easily broke Series 2's record with a whopping 690 victims, setting a record for the highest defeats in one TV Series. The sequel to it is Raven: Combat of Giants. Cast * Emma Grace - Grema (Late Cretaceous) * John Varney - Varna (biomedical scientist) * Kerry Aniston - Kenra (Late Cretaceous) * Aled Diamond - Dialed (Jurassic) * Sonia Durkin - Kinia (Jurassic) * Naeem Patel - Napat (Late Cretaceous) * Laura Hannah - Lauha (Cretaceous) * Ross Kall - Roska (Late Cretaceous) * Adam Ghadr - Ghada (Triassic) * Lara Oak - Oklar / Shego (Triassic) * Hayley Ishwood - Ishal (Late Cretaceous) * Carlos Ersan - Ersca (Late Cretaceous) * Harriet Skyaski - Skiha (Late Cretaceous) * Sammy Ash-Dyan - Dyasa (medical consultant) * Kam Warner - Warka (Early Cretaceous) * Sophie Hughs - Huiso (Early Cretaceous) * Alyson Hannigan - Willow Rosenberg (simulations programmer) * Nicholas Brendon - Xander Harris (Early Cretaceous) * Anthony Stewart Head - Rupert Giles (high speed camera operator) * Ben Fordham - Himself * Ted Robbins - Himself * Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh - Super Why * Zachary Bloch - Alpha Pig * Siera Florindo - Wonder Red * Tajja Isen - Princess Presto * Dr. Noah Kaufman - Himself * Brian Arnold - Himself * Isaac Caldiero - Himself * Dan Polizzi - Himself * Brandon Mears - Himself * Karson Voiles - Himself Episodes * Episode 1: Eoraptor vs. Herrerasaurus (June 14, 2004) * Episode 2: Dilophosaurus vs. Anchisaurus (June 21, 2004) * Episode 3: Megalosaurus vs. Camptosaurus (June 28, 2004) * Episode 4: Allosaurus vs. Stegosaurus (July 5, 2004) * Episode 5: Compsognathus vs. Archaeopteryx (July 12, 2004) * Episode 6: Gastonia vs. Utahraptor (July 19, 2004) * Episode 7: Iguanodon vs. Neovenator (July 26, 2004) * Episode 8: Deinonychus vs. Tenontosaurus (August 2, 2004) * Episode 9: Sauroposeidon vs. Acrocanthosaurus (August 9, 2004) * Episode 10: Spinosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus (August 16, 2004) * Episode 11: Troodon vs. Ankylosaurus (August 23, 2004) * Episode 12: Velociraptor vs. Protoceratops (August 30, 2004) * Episode 13: Gorgosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus (September 6, 2004) * Episode 14: Albertosaurus vs. Corythosaurus (September 13, 2004) * Episode 15: Tarchia vs. Tarbosaurus (September 20, 2004) * Episode 16: Tyrannosaurus Rex vs. Triceratops (September 27, 2004) Villain Defeat Count Featured Dinosaurs Triassic # Eoraptor (Witty Scavenger) # Herrerasaurus (Vicious Predator) Jurassic # Dilophosaurus (Vicious Predator) # Cryolophosaurus # Anchisaurus # Megalosaurus (Vicious Predator) # Camptosaurus # Allosaurus (Vicious Predator) # Stegosaurus (Mighty Tank) # Compsognathus (Witty Scavenger) # Archaeopteryx (Witty Scavenger) Cretaceous # Gastonia (Mighty Tank) # Utahraptor (Witty Scavenger) # Iguanodon # Neovenator (Vicious Predator) # Deinonychus (Witty Scavenger) # Tenontosaurus # Sauroposeidon (Long Neck) # Acrocanthosaurus (Ravenous Predator) # Spinosaurus (Vicious Predator) # Suchomimus # Carcharodontosaurus (Ravenous Predator) # Leaellynasaura # Muttaburrasaurus # Australovenator # Troodon (Witty Scavenger) # Ankylosaurus (Mighty Tank) # Velociraptor (Witty Scavenger) # Protoceratops (Horned Territorial) # Gorgosaurus (Ravenous Predator) # Parasaurolophus # Albertosaurus (Ravenous Predator) # Corythosaurus # Tarchia (Mighty Tank) # Tarbosaurus (Ravenous Predator) # Stygimoloch # Tyrannosaurus Rex (Ravenous Predator) # Triceratops (Horned Territorial) Featured Songs * Toxic * Rain Rain * Girlfriend * Energy * Numb * I Can Go Anywhere * Warrior's Lullaby Obstacles Kansas City # Quintuple Steps # Mini Silk Slider (48 villain fails) # Paddle Boards (40 villain fails) # Tire Swing (33 villain fails) # Crank It Up (37 villain fails) # Warped Wall / Mega Wall * Power Tower Cleveland # Quintuple Steps # Rolling Log (25 villain fails) # Spinning Bridge (13 villain fails) # Jump Hang (34 villain fails) # Wingnuts (34 villain fails) # Warped Wall Results (Kansas City) Power Tower Result Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Dinosaur Movies Category:TV Series Category:2004 Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike